riseofimmortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
MedL's Aislynn Build
Aislynn is good support. The problem is that with these new Immortals released her role in team has already decreased. But not till death. She is still fun to play and she is useful. WARNING: I prefer support style, not tank. So don't forget about this fact. When you should not play Aislynn No one restricts you to play any Immortal. But if you want to have some fun and don't want to be called "noob" or be disappointed in this game look through these recommendations. So don't start playing her if you: * are new to this game (or at least the MOBA genre) because she is pretty difficult to play and you need some experience; * have high ping or lags - it is possible to play with these issues but it is very hard to do things needed in right time; * care about getting a lot of kills - you are support, not a killing machine; * care about your K/D ratio - you will have few kills and sometimes more deaths; * do not want to do rough work such as warding, map control and so on. Skill overiew Light of the Moon (Q) This is your heal and you can do some damage with this spell. But I suggest you use it as damage source only in 2 cases: # If your team is chasing someone who has few Health left. But be sure that you will kill enemy with your Q and your team will not be attacked during cooldown. # If your teammate is near the enemy and you will also heal him. Not only deals damage to the enemy. Also this spell can be used to check bushes for hidden enemies. But again, be sure that your heal will not be needed in the next few seconds while the ability is on cooldown. But the most important thing about this ability is that it is your only heal. Memorize this. Heart of the Mountain (W) This is your shield. 4 things to memorize: # You cannot shield yourself. # The shield can be destroyed. # This ability increases your outgoing healing. So if you have enough Mana, this W+Q combo will be a better choice than just Q. # You can shield your creeps and buildings (tower, Acropolis, Shrine). Spirit of the Wolf (E) This is your speed buff. Memorize that it also reduces incoming damage. Rebirth ® Your ultimate ability. It is not a big problem to use it. But usage of this skill shows if you are a really good Aislynn or just not a bad one. 2 things to memorize: # timing (use it at the right time and not just in case) # usefulness of reborn ally (here comes the time when you should use your brain and think a step forward) Call of the Bear (D) Your Signature Ability. Do not forget that it has Map in range line. So it can be useful even if you are not with your team in a teamfight. Skill order The philosophy is pretty simple: Maximize your heal first and then your shield while keeping your ultimate upgraded. At Level 15 you have 2 opportunities: save point for ->R+D->E (as in table above) or E->D->R. For Aislynn there is not much difference between those 2 ways. So choose what you like. Skill tree Defense tree Mana Regen is crucial. Armor, Magic Resistance and incoming damage reduction help you survive. Mana cost reduction means you can use your abilities more often. Healing power boost is obvious. Champion tree First points are optional. You can get 2 from run speed and put them into max mana boost and then move 1 from armor boost to health boost. Feel free to experiment. Your pre-signature talent is just awesome. It gives you 0.16 Mana Regeneration for each point of Magic Resistance (with 2 points spent to upgrade). It should be obtained as soon as possible. As for the second upgrade of your E: It is not crucial in my opinion, so it can be omitted. Artifacts * 2x Gilded Ivory Talisman (+2 Magic Resistance), 3x Gilded Blessed Talisman (+0.9 Mana Regeneration) * 5x Ancestral Totem of the Leopard (+7.5% Cooldown Reduction) * 3x Grand Seal of Clarity (+6% Cooldown Reduction) * 2x Primal Life Symbol (+3 Armor, +3 Magic Resistance) * 1x Relic of Trueheart (+2 Armor, +2 Magic Resistance, +2 Gold per 10 seconds) Cooldown Reduction, Mana Regen, Armor and Magic Resistance, that's all what you need. And a minor Gold income increase as a nice bonus. Hub stats These stats are for Persistent Level 50. So with these Discipline Trees and Artifacts you will have 420 Health, 222 Mana and these stats in the Hub. It is not really impressive and that's why you should play with caution. But your Mana Regen is really nice. You will never run out of Mana during your early game. That's the main point for me. Item build Starting items This item will increase your Gold income. It is removed on death, so don't die! This item will support you in bad cases in your lane. If you feel uncomfortabe, you can buy 2. To see what's going on near your lane. Core items (for Persistent Levels 41-50) The effect is what this item is needed for. From this time on, you cannot be kicked out of your lane. This item should be upgraded first! Speed and Cooldown Reduction. Both are important. Yes, it is your core item! Core items (for Persistent Levels 1-18) Why exactly level 18? Because only by this level you will have 2 points in your pre-signature talent that will give you Mana Regeneration for Magic Resistance. Mana Regeneration is what this item is needed for. Spirit Vamp is nice but it is not crucial because your auto attack is weak. With this boots and Arcanist's Orb you should forget about your Mana problems. Must have. At these levels, Lytle Locket is your secondary item because it does not give you enough Mana Regeneration even with its effect. Take notice that these items will not give you any Cooldown Reduction. To have at least 5%, you can get Amulet of Duality '''(this item will be described further). Core items (for Persistent Levels 19-40) At these levels you will get some Armor, Magic Resistance, Cooldown Reduction and Mana Regeneration from your artifacts. That allows you to use 2 different core items builds: one until Persistent level 30 and another from 31 to 40. Note that these level numbers are ballpark. Core items (for Persistent Levels 19-~30) This will give you Mana Regeneration as well as Cooldown Reduction. Must have. Core items (for Persistent Levels ~31-40) You should already have some Cooldown Reduction from your artifacts. That is why you can use '''Kircher Boots instead of Wildrunner's Boots. Lytle Locket will greatly help you during your early-game. Must have. And that's all core items. Theoretically this items let you do your job. But you want to do it easily so you need some more items. Situational items Perfect item for Aislynn. It gives you all that you need. Nice and cheap item to increase your Magic Resistance. Armor, Health, Health Regeneration and a nice effect. That's good. Just Health and Mana. Not so bad because many characters have high Armor and Magic Resistance Penetration stats. And beautiful effect as bonus. Nice item. Armor, Magic Resistance and Critical Strike Avoidance that will help you against carries. Why this item can be useful is because of Dodge Chance and Movement Speed. Useful if there are many guys who hit hard with autoattack in enemy team. This item will make you monster healer. But buy it only if you survive well in game. Buy it if your enemies are warding a lot or have Ichorr in their team because his W ability makes his allies invisible. This item is removed on death, so play safe. Works like Vision Totem but also reveals invisible units. Since it is expensive enough, you will not use it much till lategame when this totem will replace Vision Totem in your core item list. Since you are support, it is not your main consumable item. But it is always good to have 1 in pocket just in case. I strongly recommend you get 1 item with Magic Resistance. Then you will forget about Mana problems in all of the game. Aislynn's goals As support you should: * help your teammates in teamfights. To do this you should stay alive as long as possible. A dead Aislynn is useless Aislynn. Memorize this; * not steal creeps from your lane partner. Your main source of Gold is passive gain; * do warding. You are the main person who should do this; * always keep an eye on map and give your team mates tips what's going on; * always think. Always. Ending words That is how I see support Aislynn. Hope this will help someone. P.S.: In RoI I saw only 2 really good Aislynns: Kirov and Brochilles. So if you can find replays with their games, they will help you.